Samurai Jack (2001)
Samurai Jack is an American animated television series created by Genndy Tartakovsky for Cartoon Network. The series premiered on August 10, 2001, on Cartoon Network and has since garnered high critical acclaim. It won four Primetime Emmy Awards, six Annie Awards, an OIAF Award, and received eight additional nominations. The series ran for four seasons, totaling 52 episodes, and the final episode aired on September 25, 2004. The series returned for a fifth season on Adult Swim on March 11, 2017. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Phil LaMarr - Samurai Jack 'Secondary Cast' *MAKO - Aku 'Minor Cast' *Aaron LaPlante - Dominator (ep57), The Omen (ep58) *Adrian Diamond - African Prince (ep51) *André Sogliuzzo - Stitches (ep12), Taxi Driver (ep12) *Anndi McAfee - Girl (ep13), Pig#1 (ep13), Wee Bear (ep13) *BJ Ward - Witch Hag (ep30) *Billy West - 2nd Crowd Member (ep27), Old Man (ep27), The Man (ep27), Wizard (ep27) *Bob Joles - Caccitore (ep27), Customer (ep27), Worm Handler (ep27) *Bobby Edner - Lil Kid (ep31), Tall Kid (ep31) *Brian George - Brotok (ep25) *Brian Tochi - Boy (ep26), Kid B (ep26) *Brock Peters - Lazzor (ep4) *Chris Parnell - Mud Alien (ep54), Scientist (ep54) *Clancy Brown - Dragon (ep21) *Clyde Kusatsu - Dad (ep26), Father (ep35), Grand Master (ep7), Old Man (ep26) *Corey Burton - Crow (ep56), Goatman (ep20), Monk#1 (ep20) *Danny Mann - Elder (ep6), Kurtok (ep25), Soldier (ep25) *Daran Norris - Barber (ep44), Captain (ep45), Chartman (ep45), Gentleman (ep44), Hunch Bishop (ep24), Hunter#1 (ep45), Man#2 (ep24), Man#3 (ep24), Max (ep41), Prince (ep24), Ra (ep38), Rama (ep38), Spartok (ep25), X-49 (ep50) *David Alan Grier - Da Samurai (ep42), Junk Monster (ep42) *Dee Bradley Baker - Ancient Mariner (ep45), Baby (ep52), Bully#1 (ep19), Gill King (ep45), Ogre#2 (ep52), Robot (ep19), Scientist (ep49), Ticket Guy (ep45) *Gary LeRoi Gray - A Kid (ep13), Pig#2 (ep13) *George Takei - Warrior#4 (ep23) *Greg Baldwin - Aku (eps53+) *Greg Burson - Quick Draw McGraw (ep29) *Grey DeLisle - Clerk (ep29), Female Robot (ep41), Fire Creature (ep12), Girl#2 (ep24), Girl#3 (ep24), Grandma (ep13), Lady#1 (ep24), Lil Red Hood's Mom (ep13), Lula Lillywhite (ep12), Monk (ep32), Mrs. Clench (ep29), Spring (ep49), Woman (ep24), Woman Warrior (ep44) *Grey Griffin - High Priestess *Jeff Glen Bennett - 1st Crowd Member (ep27), 2nd Man (ep27), Alien (ep2), Alien (ep18), Cathbad (ep17), Clansman#1 (ep17), Connery (ep9), Creature (ep33), Demon (ep17), Dog (ep2), Dreyfuss Leader (ep2), Fisherman (ep9), Frederick (ep5), French Robot (ep52), Gargoyle (ep15), Gummagog (ep33), Hiker (ep43), Huge Bear (ep13), Lil Aqualizer (ep16), Lil Red Hood (ep13), Man (ep27), Man A (ep27), McDuffy (ep2), Middle Bear (ep13), Miner#1 (ep43), Monkey Boy (ep14), Ogre#1 (ep52), Rat (ep33), Ringmaster (ep16), Scientist (ep18), Sergei (ep5), Slave#2 (ep16) *Janine La Manna - Siren#2 *Jennifer Hale - Bird (ep21), Crow (ep21), Fairy (ep15), Girl (ep1), Narc (ep34), Siren#1, Technician (ep5), Waitress (ep2), Woman (ep15) *Jennifer Martin - Ikra (ep6) *Jess Harnell - Ringo (ep9), Waitress (ep9) *Joe Alaskey - Alien#3 (ep7), General (ep7) *Joe Lala - Engineer (ep29), Owner (ep29), Passenger#1 (ep29) *John DiMaggio - Alien Guard (ep29), Clansman#3 (ep17), Ezekiel Clench (ep29), Pedestrian (ep45), Scottsman, Vender#2 (ep45) *John Kassir - Scissorsmith (ep21) *Jonathan Osser - Young Samurai Jack (ep31) *Josh Peck - Alien Kid (ep13), Pig#3 (ep13), S Kid (ep13) *Kari Wahlgren - Aki (ep55), Ami (ep55) *Kath Soucie - Daughter 1 (ep26), Daughter 2 (ep26), Kid A (ep26), Mother (ep26), Olivia (ep28) *Keegan-Michael Key - Da' Samurai (ep58) *Keone Young - Bandit (ep55), Caveman (ep37), Dog Owner (ep37), Monk (ep59), Young Emperor *Kevin Michael Richardson - Abo (ep44), African Chief (ep51), Alien#1 (ep7), Alien#1 (ep22), Am (ep44), Announcer (ep12), Bartender (ep8), Biker 1 (ep26), Boris (ep44), Bouncer (ep2), Brobot (ep2), Customer (ep45), DJ (ep28), Demongo, Evil Chief (ep51), Fishman (ep8), Ganeesh (ep16), Gordo (ep16), Guardian (ep32), Hunter#2 (ep45), I (ep44), Knuckles (ep12), Lady 2 (ep26), Lil Guy (ep7), Lionor (ep22), Monk#2 (ep20), Mr. Shine (ep12), Patron#1 (ep8), Robot (ep18), Sheriff (ep11), Snowman (ep20), Sumoto (ep16), Tango Beast (ep45), Titan (ep23), Ultra Robot (ep18), Vada 2 (ep2), Villager (ep21), Warrior#1 (ep23), Warrior#6 (ep23), Well (ep7), Woolie (ep4), Woolie#1 (ep58) *Larry Cedar - Doorman (ep12), Mr. Pibbles (ep12) *Lauren Tom - Kuni (ep35), Samurai Jack's Mother, Yamiko (ep35) *MAKO - Hermit (ep34) *Mark Hamill - Guiness (ep9), Other Fisherman (ep9) *Matt Levin - Astor (ep47), Monk B (ep36) *Maurice LaMarche - Boss (ep12), Bouncer#2 (ep12) *Michael Patrick Bell - Biker 2 (ep26), Lady 3 (ep26), Man (ep28), Victim (ep26) *Pat Pinney - Angus (ep17), Clansman#2 (ep17), Old Clansman (ep17) *Peter Renaday - Grandmaster Tan Zang (ep36), Priest (ep31) *Phil LaMarr - Alien#2 (ep7), Aqualizer (ep16), Biker 3 (ep26), Bouncer#1 (ep12), Captain (ep47), Caveman#2 (ep37), Celtic Demon (ep17), Conductor (ep29), Cop#3 (ep24), Dog#1 (ep2), Frog (ep55), General (ep37), Guard (ep1), Guard (ep47), Holy Monk (ep37), Homeslice (ep2), Host (ep54), Innkeeper (ep42), Lady 1 (ep26), Leader (ep19), Leader (ep33), Mad Jack (ep8), Man#1 (ep24), Man B (ep27), Mantoid (ep5), Mate (ep45), Miner#2 (ep43), Mountain Creature (ep32), Ogre#3 (ep52), Passenger#2 (ep29), Patron (ep7), Robot (ep42), Robot 478-A97 (ep34), Salesman (ep26), Shady (ep34), Slave#1 (ep16), Soldier (ep31), Tribe Leader (ep39), Vender#1 (ep45), Vendor (ep27), Villager (ep40), Warrior#2 (ep23), Warrior#5 (ep23), Worm 2 (ep15) *Quinton Flynn - Monk A (ep36) *Rachael MacFarlane - Mom (ep52) *Richard McGonagle - Odin (ep38), Slave#3 (ep16), Slave#4 (ep16), Slave Driver (ep16), Village Leader (ep32), Warrior/Viking (ep10), Water Creature (ep32) *Rino Romano - Robot (ep39), Thief (ep39) *Rob Paulsen - Cole Lampkin (ep2), Cop#1 (ep24), Dog (ep62), High Voice Guy (ep24), Lizor (ep2), Rothchild, Taxi Driver (ep24) *Ruth Williamson - Scottsman's Wife (ep17) *Sab Shimono - Emperor *Tara Strong - Ashi, Avi (ep55), Boy (ep40), Girl#1 (ep24), Lady#2 (ep24), Little Girl (ep24), Mother (ep40), Queen (ep47), Siren#3, Verbina (ep47), Vision (ep56) *Tim Curry - Worm 1 (ep15) *Tom Kenny - Analyst (ep5), Brother Shu (ep43), Chamberlain (ep47), Chitron 6 (ep47), Chritchellite#1 (ep4), Chritchellite#2 (ep4), Chritchellite#3 (ep4), Cop#6 (ep24), Idealist (ep5), King (ep47), Leader (ep4), Man (ep21), Manager (ep24), Master Ning (ep43), Monkar (ep8), Og (ep8), Peasant (ep21), Scaramouch, Townsperson (ep43), Wolf (ep13) 'Additional Voices' *Aaron LaPlante *Billy West *Chris Parnell *Daran Norris *Greg Baldwin *Grey Griffin *Jeff Glen Bennett *John DiMaggio *Kari Wahlgren *Keegan-Michael Key *Kevin Michael Richardson *Phil LaMarr *Tara Strong *Tom Kenny Category:Cartoons Category:2001 Cartoons